


Cotton love

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cotton Candy, M/M, carnival dates, fic requests, hell yeah gOOD SHIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: Gonta and Hoshi go to the carnival and bond over some uneaten cotton candy.





	Cotton love

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS WANNA COME SCREAM AT ME IN FURY TO FINISH LOVE A LITTLE???!!?!? TUMBLR: BENJI-HART-LOVE
> 
> I’M ALWAYS ACTIVE

As the two men stood in line to purchase their tickets, Hoshi was beginning to second guess himself. Would Gonta even like it here? Was it too much? Too little? The short man recalled his partner telling him that he preferred more open, grassy places that were just all around…buggy in general.

Hoshi looked over at Gonta, who was studying the line with great curiosity. It was clear to any onlooker that he had never been to a place quite like this one. The large framed man adjusted a brown satchel that was slung over his shoulder. Gonta’s outfit fitted the occasion perfectly. Hoshi had told him the day before: “Wear something casual, something that you can wear outside.” And boy, did Gonta deliver. With the help of Tsumugi, the entomologist managed to find the perfect attire for the occasion. Gonta had on a light brown, button down plaid shirt, along with coffee brown slacks that were practically identical to his usual ones. Needless to say, he looked extremely handsome that day.

“But then again, when do you not?” Hoshi mumbles absentmindedly, tucking his hat down slightly. Gonta looked over at him curiously. “What did you say?” The tennis player put up a hand, waving him off. “Ah, it’s nothing.  
Just ignore me…” His tone was embarrassed as he said that. He looked over to the front of the line, internally begging for it to move faster just to save him the embarrassment. Luckily for him, the ticket lady called out for the next people in line, them. “Come on up, you two!” Hoshi pulled out his wallet and handed over two bills to the lady behind the glass. She smiled at them sweetly. “You guys have a great time!” She chirped. Hoshi gave a curt nod, and the two lovers walked through the black carnival gates.

“She was nice!” Gonta exclaimed as they looked around. It was a wonderland for all ages. Screams could be heard as people flew by in roller coasters. Kids screeched in a mixture of delight and sheer terror as clowns walked up to them, offering free balloons or a face paint job. Dreadfully long lines formed as people queued up for a taste of deep fried, carnival food that was probably, no, definitely, not good for your health. One could also hear quiet groans of frustration as more and more foolish people attempted to win prizes from obviously rigged ring toss and dart games.

Hoshi looked away from the cacophonous scene and back up to Gonta, who’s face glowed with delight. Oh thank god, he likes it. The small man felt relief rush through him. He thought back to what Gonta said a few moments ago and shrugged nonchalantly. “The staff is paid to do stuff like that, so of course she was.” The disappointed look Gonta got in his eye was enough to make Hoshi scramble for an alternative response.

“Well, I uh-“ He tripped over his own words. “I don’t see a lot of people do that often so, maybe she really was nice.” He held his breath as he looked at his lover, who immediately lit up. “Right?!” Hoshi smiled slightly. “Yeah…” He returned his focus back onto their chaotic surroundings, thinking. What to do, what to do…

His bug eyed stare landed onto a cotton candy kiosk, where an already small line was beginning to shrink even more. The man working there was apparently quick, Hoshi mused to himself. Tugging lightly on Gonta’s pant leg, he gestured to the small kiosk. “Let’s go get some cotton candy.” He offered. The confused look Gonta gave him was quite endearing. “Cotton candy?” He echoed. “What’s that?” Hoshi felt his jaw drop slightly. Where has this man been all his lif-oh wait. Right, the forest. Hoshi internally wanted to kick himself, but he kept a cool manner. Or at least, he hoped he did. “You’ve seriously never had cotton candy before?” Gonta shook his head, unruly hair swaying a bit. “We’re getting you some. Right now.”

Hoshi practically dragged the bigger man over to the kiosk. A chipper, mustached man grinned at the pair. “Hello! You two havin’ fun so far?” The quiet nods he got in response were all he needed to continue. “Great! Now, what can I get for you fine gentlemen today? Perhaps some,” He gestured to the cotton candy machine standing before them like a woman advertising an item on t.v. “Cotton candy?”

Hoshi fought the urge to roll his eyes at the cheesy display, for the sake of Gonta. He pulled his wallet out and produced two dollars. “We’ll take two.” Nodding, the kiosk worker immediately got to work. He plucked a striped cone off of a stack and dipped it into the machine, moving his arm clockwise. Gonta watched in amazement as a pink cloud seemingly formed out of nowhere.

Unbeknownst to him, Hoshi watched his reaction with amusement. The man handed the treat to Gonta with a big smile, right before moving onto Hoshi’s candy floss. He repeated the same process, bending down to hand it to the small tennis player. Uttering a gruff “Thanks.”, the couple calmly strolled away from the kiosk, one digging into his cotton candy while the other just stared at it. Hoshi let the treat melt in his mouth, savoring the sugary taste. He sighed. The day’s starting out pretty damn good.

The small man was about to rip off another piece of his cotton candy, when he noticed Gonta’s slight discomfort. “What’s up, Gonta?” The man in question just shook his head, dismissing his partner’s concern. “Oh, it’s nothing. It’s just that…” He trailed off, staring at his treat with a gloomy expression. Hoshi nudged his lover slightly, urging him to continue. “…This is too pretty to eat!” Gonta confessed, tone wistful.

The tennis player stopped in his tracks, his partner following suit. The sun glared at the both of them as they stood there in the middle of the carnival. “Are you…serious?” Hoshi questioned, slightly appalled. Gonta nodded, lifting his treat up to eye level. “It’s like a cloud! A pretty, pink cloud made of sugar!” He exclaimed. The entomologist clenched his jaw. “It’s so beautiful!”

What followed that comment, was pure silence. The attraction around them was filled with shrieks and laughs, but it was lost within the couple’s personal space bubble. Ruby eyes met onyx, and neither looked away. Then, shocking Gonta, a deep laugh erupted from Hoshi’s throat. It was a bit quiet, but it was definitely a laugh. Gonta watched in confusion and awe as Hoshi laughed and laughed.

“What? What is it?” He asked, curious as to what made the infamously stone faced Ryoma Hoshi laugh. The small tennis player gave a breathy sigh, winded. “I’ve never seen anyone so passionate about cotton candy before!” He responded, voice joking. Gonta blushed slightly, embarrassed.

“Ah, well it’s just that-“ A hand found it’s way to his own, silencing him. “Nah, it’s fine. It was pretty cute.” Hoshi admitted, face dusted with a light pink. Gonta flashed him a small smile, encasing the smaller’s hand in his. “Let’s keep going.” Hoshi nodded, returning his grin. “Yeah, let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also occasionally do requests so maybe, just maybe, if you request something, I’ll probably deliver.


End file.
